Property of Alison
by justamazing10
Summary: 'Ali, where are my pants' Or the one where Emily confessed her feelings for Alison while being drunk af and then forgetting about it. While the rest of the girls, including Alison, tease her about it.


_Beep! Beep!_ A phone… whose phone is ringing that early in the morning? Emily grunted and slowly opened her eyes but the sunlight coming from the window blinded her. She grunted louder this time and buried her face in her pillow, quickly discarding the idea of trying to get a hold of her phone. She got into a more comfortable position and inhaled deeply, hoping to fall asleep soon enough. No more than a couple of minutes had passed; when the sound of something going off disturbed the swimmer once again.

''Looks like someone is having a hard time waking up.'' An amused voice spoke up.

''Let me sleep some more.'' Emily added a grunt at the end of her response.

''Man, if you feel as bad as your voice sounds…'' The voice who Emily classified as a woman's chuckled.

Emily, never being one for sleeping late, didn't comprehend where the headache she was suffering came from; but, really, as she tried to recall what she did last night in order to feel like that, she realised: she didn't recall what she did last night.

''Come on, lazy ass.'' The voice got closer to where Emily's head was resting and before she had a chance to say anything back, the person took her sheets away from her.

''Hey!'' As soon as that word left Emily's mouth she felt her headache intensify. She wanted to cry. Instead, she angled her head towards the other person in the room and slowly opened her left eye. ''Ali?''

The blonde smiled in return and handed Emily a couple of aspirins and a glass of water. As she took the pills and drank the water, she twitched her hand in a way that made the few last drops spill onto her. That's when she realised the second thing: ''Ali, where are my pants?''

''Why don't you go take a shower and I'll tell you on the way?''

''On the way? Where are we going?''

''We're meeting the girls.'' Emily saw Alison trying to hide an amusing smile but didn't make any more questions. She still hadn't had her daily dose of caffeine and she needed that if she wanted to get her brain to function again.

As she jumped out of bed (metaphorically, of course, she had not the energy to do such thing) she couldn't help but notice a slight sting of pain on her ass, but decided to ignore it; seeing as her whole body ached. Once she had hopped in the shower she couldn't help but let her mind keep wandering about the blonde. She was especially happy that morning, it seemed. And Emily couldn't figure out why. She didn't even remember where or what she was doing the previous night. As she closed her eyes and let the warm water embrace her body something came back.

 _''_ _So, who's in?!'' Hanna asked enthusiastically._

 _''_ _Count me in.'' Aria shrugged while she sipped the remains of her coffee._

 _''_ _I don't know, Han…''. Emily hesitated._

 _''_ _Come on, guys! I swear you won't regret it!'' Hanna Marin exclaimed trying to convince the other three girls. ''The boys will be shirtless and covered in neon painting and my friend Steve will be there and he owns a tattoo gun! So maybe we'll even get free tattoos!''_

 _''_ _Oh, God. I'm regretting saying 'yes' already.'' The shortest of them all sighed._

 _''_ _But, guys! Who doesn't like countless shirtless boys dancing around?'' The blonde was starting to get frustrated seeing as she would have to work harder if she wanted to convince her friends to come to this party._

 _''_ _Um, right here, Captain!'' The tall brunette raised her hand amusingly. ''Do I seriously need to remind you what team I bat for?''_

 _''_ _Whatever, Fields.'' Hanna quickly dismissed her with her hand while she turned to look at the others. ''DiLaurentis, Hastings; come on, don't let me down.'' She looked almost pleading at them._

 _Alison and Spencer sighed in defeat; realising nothing they could say would make Hanna change her mind. The blonde took that as a signal of approval and she hummed contently. ''Awesome! We're meeting up at 7 at my place!''_

 _''_ _I haven't really agreed to this.'' Emily interfered._

 _''_ _Oh shut up'' Hanna didn't pay much attention to her as she fished her wallet from her purse to pay for her coffee ''you're totally coming. End of the discussion.''_

''What did you get us all into, Hanna?...'' Emily murmured to herself as she got out of the shower. She dried her hair with a little towel and stood in front of the mirror, ready to comb her hair when she saw it.

''Alison!''

''What? What is it?!'' Alison came in running quickly, scanning the bathroom with her eyes looking for whatever emergency Emily had.

''What is this?!'' Emily whisper-yelled pointing at the angry red and purple marks on her neck and chest.

''Oh, that'' Alison chuckled ''I believe they are called _hickeys_.''

''But what- when- who- why- ?''

''I think the ' _what'_ and ' _when'_ are pretty obvious. As for the ' _who'_ and ' _why'_ well, I'll tell you later.'' It was then that Emily could fully see Alison since she had woken up. She was already fully dressed and although she didn't dare to ask, she could have sworn Alison was wearing her shirt. ''And get dressed already!'' The blonde shouted from the other room.

Emily hid the hickeys with some makeup, hoping no one would ask her about it. She then did her hair and wrapped a towel around herself before exiting the bathroom in search for something to wear. The blonde was sitting on her bed looking through her phone so this time Emily did ask.

''What's got you so smiley?'' She picked a blue shirt with some ripped jeans. She didn't know why but she really felt like wearing blue today.

''Oh, nothing. I've recently got some really good news and I'm still reliving the moment.''

''Oh, okay.'' She turned around to go into the bathroom to change when another question popped into her head. She cleared her throat and tried to ask as calmly as possible. ''Why is there a whole box of strawberries on my nightstand?''

''All your question resume to last night and I already said I'd told you on our way to breakfast with the girls.''

''Fine.'' Emily puffed. Once she entered the bathroom, she made quick work of getting dressed, for she couldn't wait to hear some answers.

''Are you going to tell me now?'' Emily asked hopefully as she and Alison walked together down the street.

''Hmm, what is it exactly that you want to know?'' Alison asked innocently.

''What happened last night. _Everything_.'' Alison looked at her funny when she said the last part and though Emily couldn't quite decipher the blonde, she saw from the corner of her eye Alison biting her lip.

''Everything?'' Alison asked smirking.

 _''_ _Yes, Emily, everything.'' Spencer said petrified. Hanna had brought them to some kind of party where a boy who was about their age was completely naked. ''He took every piece of clothing off. Everything.''_

 _''_ _Isn't it great?!'' Hanna exclaimed. She seemed to be the only one completely comfortable with a boy butt naked running around._

 _''_ _I wouldn't describe it as such.'' Emily said making a disgusting face and pointing at the man._

 _''_ _Neither would I.'' Alison agreed while she looked around for a way out._

 _''_ _Boo! You guys are such party-poopers!'' That was the last thing she said before she disappeared into the massive crowd._

 _''_ _We're not!'' Four voices shouted back in perfect unison._

''You've remembered something, haven't you?'' Alison arched an eyebrow; realising the brunette could put the pieces together herself. ''I could tell by the distant look on your face. And the fact your jaw is completely clenched, meaning you've remember something Hanna either did or said.''

''She finally managed to drag us all to that stupid party.'' She said in a defeated tone, to which Alison nodded, encouraging her to keep going. ''That still doesn't explain the strawberries, why I woke up with no pants, the hickeys on my neck or the pain on my ass.''

''So your ass hurts, huh?'' Alison was fully smirking now and that did no good to Emily's increasing curiosity.

''You wouldn't know the cause of it… would you?''

''Oh, look! We're here!'' She opened the door and entered jumping like a four-year-old. Emily couldn't stop wondering why the blonde would be so happy that morning, but decided to let it slip for now.

''Hey, guys!'' A smiling Aria greeted them as they made their way towards the little brunette and Spencer, who had already ordered a double espresso.

''Morning.'' Emily responded taking a seat in front of Aria and next to Alison. ''Where's Hanna?'' As if on cue, their phones lit up _: 'I'm dying, bitches. Come bring me some food. –H'_

They all rolled their eyes at the blonde's antics but decided to order their food to go and 'go to Hanna's recue' as Emily so elegantly put it. As the brunette was looking for her wallet, Alison beat her to it and paid for her food. Emily arched an eyebrow curiously at her to which the blonde just smiled and shrugged. To that, Aria and Spencer looked at each other and smiled.

They exited the shop and Alison decided to resume explaining the night to Emily; well, actually telling her something because so far, she had been able to guess stuff on her own.

''Guys'' Alison called Aria's and Spencer's attention ''Emily doesn't recall anything from last night.''

''Yeah'' Spencer said smirking to Alison and then shifting her gaze back to Emily ''I've noticed.''

''That's not entirely true!'' Emily tried to protest. ''I do recall going to the party we all refused to go'' she thought about the next part ''and a naked dude running around.''

''Mm'' Aria hummed ''so you remember Steve.''

 _''_ _He-hey, S-steve?'' Emily asked slurring her words. ''How about that one?'' She asked pointing to a butterfly tattoo on the album. ''On my lower back?''_

 _''_ _Said and done! Let me get the stuff.''_

''Em, you okay? You turned really pale all of a sudden.'' Alison asked concerned.

''Please, please, tell me I didn't get a butterfly tattoo on my back.'' None of them answered. ''Guys, I swear I'll cry.''

''You didn't get a butterfly tattoo on your back.'' Alison offered shrugging. Emily sighed in relief but soon realised that there may have been a hidden meaning to the blonde's words.

''Now say I didn't get any other kind of tattoo on any part of my body.''

''Oh, look! We're here!'' Aria unknowingly repeated Alison's words from earlier as they made their way into the Marin's house.

''Good morning, Hanna banana!'' Spencer greeted the blonde who honestly looked as if she was dying.

''Not so loud.'' Hanna complained. Her eyes were hidden behind some big sunglasses but Emily figured Hanna looked even worse than she did.

''You said quite the opposite last night on that party.'' Alison said feigning annoyance but secretly enjoying the situation.

''You're not one to talk about last night events, sweetheart.'' Hanna slid her glasses down her nose to throw Alison a look and then put them back on.

''Hanna…'' Alison warned the other blonde.

''I'm not catching up.'' Emily looked between the two of them not comprehending the interaction going on. Hanna shifted her gaze to Emily and scrutinized her eyes, as if trying to decipher something within the brunette's aura or some weird shit. Then, she looked between the gap between Emily and Alison.

''Oh, my god. OH, MY GOD!'' Hanna exclaimed loudly, though she didn't seem to care she scared the shit out of her friends. ''Emily doesn't remember last night!''

''How do you know?''

''I could just tell.'' Hanna said smirking while looking back up at Alison.

''Okay, now that we're all here'' Emily made a pause and inhaled deeply ''could you just tell me what happened last night, please?''

''How much does she know?'' Hanna asked amused while she took a sip of her coffee.

''She knows we attended to the party.'' Alison started.

''She thought Steve tattooed a butterfly on her back'' Hanna opened her mouth ''but we told her that didn't happen'' and pouted when she heard the end of Spencer's statement.

''She also knows he was the one running around naked.'' Aria finished.

''That's it?'' Hanna moved her head left and right waiting for the three girls to nod, and they did. ''Nice.'' Emily had never seen Hanna smirk this… evilly?

''So, Em'' Hanna called her friend's attention innocently ''what colour would you say my underwear is?''

''W-what?''

''Han..'' Alison warned her; already know where that was going.

''Or do you picture me naked as well?''

''Hanna…'' Alison started to grit her teeth, which didn't go unnoticed by the three brunettes who immediately tensed up. Hanna didn't seem to care, however.

''I- I really don't know what you're talking about…'' Emily worried that might have to do with something about the previous night.

''You know, Em? I had the weirdest dream last night-'' Hanna started slowly.

 _''_ _Let's play truth or dare!'' Hanna (who else could it be) suggested. ''Blondie! Truth or dare?''_

 _''_ _Dare.'' They were all pretty drunk by now but Emily was by far the worst, though she was trying and failing miserably to hide it. ''Kiss Emily.''_

 _Alison looked in Emily's direction, waiting for the brunette's reaction. The taller girl looked nervous and shy but didn't complain. The two girls inched closer to each other until their lips connected. After a couple of seconds, the blonde grew bolder and put a hand on Emily's cheek, caressing it with her thumb. Emily took this as a good sign and locked her hands in the blonde's hair. The kiss deepened and there were lips and tongues and even a little moan, though nobody was sure who made that noise. The dare was longer than anyone would have expected but none of the girls that were watching had the courage to make them stop. They only did when air became an issue._

 _''_ _Um, alright.'' Spencer cleared her throat, trying to break the silence that had built up in the room. ''Emily, truth or dare?''_

 _''_ _Truth.'' The brunette was still in a daze. If it had been provoked by the alcohol or the blonde's lips, she wasn't sure; she just knew she wanted to repeat it._

 _''_ _Tell us something about you that you haven't told anyone.'' Emily seemed to think about it for about ten seconds when she abruptly moved her body so she was facing Alison._

 _''_ _Two days ago I had the weirdest dream about you and now I can't stop imagining what you'd look like naked.''_

 _The whole room grew silent but Emily didn't quite have realised what she had just confessed. She simply took another sip from her cup and looked around, trying to decide who should go next._

 _''_ _Your turn, Aria!''_

''Oh, my god!'' Emily covered her already red face with her hands as she remembered making out with the blonde and what's more, _telling her that_. That's not the way to win a girl over, Fields. She didn't dare to look at Alison in the eye. She was too afraid of seeing regret or even disgust on her face.

''It's ok, Em.'' Alison said reassuringly while she rubbed her arm. ''We already talked about it.''

''We did?'' Alison hummed in approval. Emily removed her hands from her face in order to see the blonde but she still was shocked with herself. Note to self: never drink when you're with the girl you've fallen for. She swallowed the big lump that had formed in her throat when she realised something else. ''Wait. We went to the party. How come we were at Hanna's house later playing truth or dare?''

''The party sucked.'' Aria said.

''It was a let-down.'' Spencer agreed.

''Hey, hey!'' Hanna interfered. ''It rocked! You guys were just too sober to enjoy it.'' They rolled their eyes again. They seemed to do that a lot when they were near the blonde, they noticed.

''Okay so let's start again from the beginning'' Emily said trying to put the pieces together ''we all went to the party, that's when Nude Steve makes his appearance. Not much later we realise the party sucks and come back to Hanna's.''

''It didn't suck!'' Hanna said once again starting to get frustrated. ''And you missed the part where we kind of stole two bottles of vodka from the party and took them home.''

''Um, okay. That happened. Then what?''

''Well'' Aria said ''we tried to pull an all-nighter afterwards to play monopoly and you may have confessed some weird shit''. She finished trying to stifle a laugh.

''I thought the 'weird shit' was already a 'been there done that', given the fact I told Alison-sorry again, Ali- … that.''

''Not exactly.'' Spencer said.

 _''_ _Alright, Aria you owe me 200$'' Spencer said smirking. The petite brunette sighed in defeat. ''I love this game already.''_

 _''_ _So, Em'' Aria said while she handed Spencer the money ''how's the study session for the exam going?''_

 _''_ _Well'' the brunette said as she picked up the dice ''I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down.'' The room fell silent once again minus for Alison who giggled._

 _''_ _Was that a science pun?'' Spencer asked. Emily, still in her drunk state, nodded frantically._

 _''_ _How can you be this drunk, Em?'' Hanna chuckled. ''Are you sure you're not on drugs?''_

 _''_ _Han, please'' the brunette's gaze grew serious ''If there was someone selling drugs in this place, weed know.'' Once again, Alison was the only one to laugh._

 _The game kept going on and Emily was winning but when she threw the dices, she went into one of Aria's expensive hotels and had to hand over 600$. As she paid, she realised it was now Alison who was winning. Emily inched closer to her and said:_

 _''_ _I relish the fact that you've mustard the strength to ketchup to me''. Alison chuckled, but didn't answer back._

 _''_ _Em, I swear your puns only get worse and worse.'' Hanna said smiling._

 _''_ _Aw, come on. I'm the dork that makes stupid puns and Ali's the nerd that actually finds them funny. It's endearing'' that's when she should have kept her mouth shut ''that's why we'll get married someday and we'll carry each other's babies.''_

 _After that, she kept playing as if nothing had happened but three sets of eyes settled on a particular blonde who was blushing furiously and didn't quite know whether to answer to that bold comment or let it slip. She opted for the later._

''Kill me already.'' Emily was redder than before if that was even possible. Alison just chuckled. The brunette didn't understand the blonde's reactions throughout the whole day. After all she did last night; she'd expect Alison to be a little bit distant at least and not the opposite: smiling at her like she was something precious that needed to be protected. ''I don't know if I should ask what happened next or if I should just shut up for my own good.''

''We all remembered what you said and did, Em. We're just reliving it.'' Hanna said shrugging. ''Like what comes next…''

 _''_ _So, you'll do it? Great! See you in 15!'' Hanna hung up and turned around to face the expectant brunette. ''We're definitely going.'' Hanna smirked and grabbed Emily's arm, guiding her outside her house. It was already past midnight and the other three girls were too engrossed playing another board game to even notice that their two friends were not making popcorn indeed. Hanna and Emily were about to sneak out in order for Emily to get a tattoo. A free one, I might add. They weren't as drunk as before but they were still pretty dazed so they called a cab._

 _Once they got to Steve's studio Emily practically ran into the shop and started to look at designs._

''Oh, no'' Emily gasped.

''Oh, yes'' Hanna smirked. ''Let me tell the story.''

 _''_ _How about a dragon on my back?'' Emily suggested excited._

 _''_ _Hell no.'' Hanna said. ''Alison would kill me if I let you get that.'' She bit her tongue after saying that, hoping Emily didn't catch on. Unfortunately for her, she did._

 _''_ _Why would Ali care about where I get a tattoo? Or what that tattoo is for that matter?'' Emily walked towards Hanna but then she saw something behind the blonde that made her forget her question. ''Hey look!'' She said as if in trance._

 _''_ _Why a butterfly, Em?'' Hanna said crossing her arms. She liked the idea of it better way better than the dragon, but still…_

 _''_ _Because butterflies are pretty.'' She giggled. ''Alison is pretty.'' She murmured, though it was loud enough for Hanna to hear. After that, she didn't say anything else, she just smirked. Just as Emily started to approach Steve, Hanna heard a car park outside. As she ventured out of the shop she could hear Emily in the distance: 'He-hey, S-steve? How about that one?'_

''You left me alone with the tattoo man?!'' Emily yelled. ''You know I was drunk off my ass!''

''Will you shut up already?! I'm trying to tell a story and you keep ruining the scenario!'' Hanna complained. ''Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes-''

 _''_ _Hey, guys!'' Hanna greeted her three friends getting out of another cab. ''What are you doing so far from home, pretty ladies?'' She joked._

 _''_ _Alison's got something to tell Emily.'' Spencer crossed her arms though she was smiling. Aria wore the same smile._

 _''_ _Go ahead, then. She's about to get a tattoo on her ass, I believe.'' Alison practically ran inside the shop._

 _''_ _By the way'' Hanna said to the two brunettes ''what made Ali want to rush here to tell Em? I mean, she could have just waited until we got back or something.''_

 _''_ _Yeah, but the thing is that after you both left we started talking about relationships and boys and that stuff, you know?'' Spencer explained ''and the more Ali talked, the more she let her true feelings show. She kind of poured her heart to us, so we told her to come here so she could tell her. She just needed a little push.'' The brunette smiled fondly remembering how Alison had described Emily to them as 'the girl I'm going to marry someday' or 'my baby'._

 _When Alison spotted Emily she was already lying face down, her pants were on the floor and the brunette's hand were clumsily trying to put her underwear aside, so Steve could tattoo the butterfly on her ass._

 _''_ _Hi there'' Alison greeted the brunette as she approached her._

 _''_ _Ali?'' Emily popped her head up and smiled from ear to ear upon seeing the blonde there. ''What'cha doin' here?''_

 _''_ _I realised something and just wanted to tell you.'' Her hands went behind her back and she started balancing herself on the tips of her toes. She looked like a five-year-old but adorable nonetheless according to Emily._

 _''_ _What is it?'' The brunette was curious as to what might be so important that Alison could not wait until she and Hanna made it back home._

 _''_ _Could you sit upright? Seeing your ass is not helping me concentrate.'' Emily did as told and once she was seated again she nodded for the blonde to go on. ''Okay, here it goes. I- where you going to get a tattoo on your ass, by the way?''_

 _''_ _Yep'' Emily said proudly. ''A butterfly.''_

 _''_ _Why a butterfly?'' Alison arched an eyebrow. Emily just shrugged._

 _''_ _Some years ago you told me you felt secure around butterflies; that they made you forget about what the mean kids told you when you were in kindergarten, because no matter what, you always had your teddy butterfly with you. Plus, butterflies are pretty.'' Alison didn't think Emily would remember that but apparently, she did. And she was willing to get her ass tattooed for her. Okay, it was not a bouquet of flowers, or a sonnet but if that didn't scream declaration of love, nothing did._

 _''_ _What did you want to tell me?'' Alison had her mouth slightly opened in shock but she quickly shook her head, realising she had come all the way from Hanna's to tell the brunette something and still hadn't._

 _''_ _Right, well, first of all, you don't need to tattoo your body to show me you love me. I know you don't really like needles so I'll save you the pain.'' The blonde chuckled. ''And about the other thing, well, I might get it out already: Look, I realised you and I are soulmates and meant to spend the rest of our lives together and- hey, instead of just being there looking at me like that you could just, I don't know, fist bump me at least or something. No, wait, umm, I'm really nervous. What I'm trying to say is that you are the Jack to my Rose; the Peeta to my Katniss; the Ross to my Rachel; the-''_

 _''_ _Why am I always the dude?''_

 _''_ _Shut up, I'm trying to profess my love here.'' Alison covered her mouth with her hand as she realised she had not meant for that word to come out. She tried to cover it up with a cough but by the look Emily was giving her, she knew she had heard her. So she walked closer to Emily and stood between Emily's legs, which were dandling from where she was sat. ''What I really want to say is: I really really like you, Em. And, even though we both know what two 'like' put together mean and I kind of spoiled the whole thing by saying it too soon, I won't say it again until I'm convinced you'll remember it the next day and-''_

 _''_ _Hey! The girl of my dreams has just confessed she loves me! How do you expect me not to remember?''_

 _''_ _I'm the girl of your dreams, huh?'' Alison smirked and Emily blushed but didn't deny it. She wrapped her hands around the brunette's neck and let her wrap hers around her waist. ''What colour were you going to use on the butterfly, out of curiosity?''_

 _''_ _Blue.'' Alison smirked and bumped her nose against Emily's affectionately before adding:_

 _''_ _My favourite.''_

''So that really happened.'' Emily said not quite believing what she'd just heard.

''Yep.'' Four voices said in unison. Emily got up and knelt in front of Alison so she'd be at eye level. The blonde just looked at her in complete awe. She took a lock of hair of Alison's hair and put it behind her ear. When it was secured, she didn't retrieve her hand. She let it linger on Alison's cheek; not that the blonde was complaining.

''I'm not drunk now.'' It was a simple sentence but it held a much deeper meaning to both of them and Alison smiled fondly.

''You're right.'' The blonde inched closer until their foreheads were touching. ''I love you.'' Neither of them is sure of who closed the remaining distance between them. They just knew they were kissing and it felt really good. And not only because of the kiss itself, but because they knew the other loved them and that was more than enough.

''In case that wasn't clear, I love you too.'' Emily said once they parted to breathe. When they looked around them, they realised their friends had moved to the kitchen in order to give them a little bit of privacy. Neither of them had heard them leave but can you blame them? They were too busy kissing the love of their live.

After a few more hours of the five of them being together and laughing at Emily's bad puns from the night before, they decided it was time to go home and take a so deserved nap, seeing as they didn't really get much sleep last night.

Emily, being the gentlewoman she is, decided to walk Alison home. ''Ali?'' She called the blonde's attention as she swung their linked hands back and forth.

''Yeah, babe?'' Hearing the nickname for the first time made Emily beyond happy.

''There's still some things I don't understand.'' She furrowed her eyebrows. ''For instance, if I didn't get the tattoo, then why wasn't I wearing any pants this morning?'' Alison blushed furiously.

''Well'' she cleared her throat ''after leaving Steve's studio, we decided it was pretty late and everyone went home but you were still pretty drunk so I took a cab with you and then later you said it was too late for me to go back home and I didn't have any pyjamas with me and-''

''Babe, you're rambling'' Emily told the blonde.

''Right, sorry.'' Alison ducked her head down. ''Anyway, you told me I could sleep over and we got kind of… handsy.''

''Oh my god!'' Emily exclaimed as she stopped dead on her tracks. ''We didn't do it, did we? I mean, not that I don't want to, because I do; I mean, not yet if you're not ready; I don't mind waiting, it's just that I'd hate it if we did it and I didn't remember it because, you know, I-''

''Baby'' Alison laughed softly ''now you're the one rambling.'' She pecked Emily on the lips to tell her it was okay. ''And no, we didn't do it. We made out and took off a couple of items of clothing but that was it. So don't worry.'' Emily visually relaxed and she kissed the top on Alison's head.

''Oh, and the strawberries?'' Alison shrugged as if it were nothing.

''You were hungry.'' Emily nodded but didn't say anything else until they reached the blonde's house.

''And, one last thing'' Emily started to blush and she could already imagine the answer but she needed confirmation from the blonde ''I assume you were the one who gave me those hickeys but, umm, what about- why is my ass sore?''

Alison smirked and got closer to Emily's ear ''I may have left a couple of hickeys there as well.'' Emily unconsciously shuddered at the thought of the blonde doing that to her. ''But'' she added ''you may want to take me out on a date first.''

''I was already planning on it.'' Emily responded smiling.

They entered the house and since neither of them was hungry, decided on changing into something more comfortable and spend the rest of the day cuddling while watching some movies.

''Oh, almost forgot'' Alison called out as she handed Emily some sweatpants ''you may want to check your lower back. We're still not girlfriend and girlfriend since you haven't properly asked me out so… I had to make sure you knew you're mine.'' She smirked and winked and disappeared into the bathroom before Emily could question her.

Emily was confused but walked to the mirror and lifted her shirt. Right on top of the hem of her pants read in what appeared to be black sharpie: _Property of Alison_.


End file.
